


It can get to you somtimes

by Zanareds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanareds/pseuds/Zanareds
Summary: Being a detective doesn't always leave you in the best emotional state.Sometimes it shows in Maggie.





	It can get to you somtimes

 

 

 

 

Alex started seeing it more and more.

  
Maggie would come home from work with a distant look in her eyes. It hurt Alex to see her that way. When she would try to coax a smile or a happy glance out of her, Maggie would just become more and more quiet and drift further away. It killed Alex to see the woman she loved like this. Eventually, she had to say something.

  
"Maggie? Babe, are you okay?" Alex tried.

  
Maggie simply nodded, giving Alex a clearly fake smile in an attempt to reassure her.

  
Alex always knew when they were fake. Because Alex loved Maggie's smile more than anything. Maggie's smile was brighter than the damn sunshine. Which is why it hurt to see her fake it.

  
"Maggie...babe I know something's wrong, I know you don't usually enjoy talking about...you, but please, I want to help you. And even if its just talking with you, I want to help you." Alex said, sitting beside her fiancé, and gently caressing Maggie's face.

  
Maggie seemed to decidedly look away from Alex.

  
"I'm sorry Alex..." Maggie said quietly. "I didn't mean to worry you, honestly it's just...my line of work... it can get to you sometimes." Maggie explained.

  
"You have nothing to apologize for. I completely understand, my job has made me experience some terrible things, nightmare inducing things. I understand Maggie." Alex assured her, as she pressed her lips softly against Maggie's forehead. 

  
Maggie Smiled. "God how did I get this lucky?" She said, in a moved tone.

  
"I ask myself that a lot when I'm around you." Alex replied, getting lost in her fiancé's eyes. 

  
Maggie smiled, her _real_ smile, that never failed to make Alex Danvers a happy mess.

  
"Can you talk to me about what happened at work?" Alex asked. She wanted Maggie to know that she was always someone she could turn to with her problems.

  
Maggie sighed heavily.

"I don't know...I just...I know that I wont ever be able to save everyone. I know that. I'm a detective, I think about things logically and realistically. I cant afford not to. But then I actually see the people that we cant save, and...it's so terrible." Maggie explained, her eyes were glassy with tears.

  
Alex wrapped her arms around her, stroking her hair lovingly.

  
"I know." Alex said.

  
Maggie rested her weight on her beautiful fiancé, and let out a breath. A heaviness seemed to be lifted from her chest as she exhaled.

"I love you, Danvers." Maggie said happily.

 

"I love you too." Alex replied.

Alex could honestly watch Maggie smile forever. And she wanted to. She wanted to be with Maggie, happy, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short little piece. My grammar is not the best. This got sadder than planned but it turned out ok.  
> So...here's this.


End file.
